


Through it All

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fever, Fluff, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Holding Hands, Hugging, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tom loves Haz, Vomiting, gay relationship, scared, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom comes down with a bad case of the flu. Thankfully, Harrison is there to take care of him.





	Through it All

**Author's Note:**

> Full of fluff as always. This is sort of based on how tired Tom looked in the fan pictures of him in Hawaii a few days ago. Also I love sick fics so writing this has been super fun! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also warning for some vomiting and things of that nature just in case anybody is sensitive to that.)

After what Tom was certain was the longest day of his life, he was finally home from holiday in Hawaii. The trip had been a ton of fun, but there really was no place like home. Especially when your boyfriend wasn’t able to come along and you hadn’t seen him in a week.

When Tom had seen Harrison at the airport, he’d been overcome with happiness, but he couldn’t let it show in public. Having to wait to get into the car to kiss him was torture. 

But now, they were finally pulling into the driveway of their flat, and all Tom wanted to do was cuddle up with Harrison. 

Harrison turned the car off and they got out. Tom went to the trunk to grab his bags, but Harrison gently grabbed his wrist. Tom looked into his deep blue eyes.

“Tom, I’ve got them. You’ve had a long day and quite honestly, you look wrecked. Go on inside.”

Tom gave Harrison a kiss and walked into their home. He went straight to their room to put on some pajamas so he could finally be comfortable again.

Harrison walked in about a minute later. “Geez Tom haven’t you heard of traveling light?”

“It’s not easy looking his good,” Tom said yawning. 

Harrison ruffled up Tom’s hair, earning him an annoyed look that quickly turned into a smile. Tom laid back on the bed, and sighed. It was good to be back. 

Harrison went to the closet and put on some pajama pants, too. He put on the same ones Tom was wearing because of course the two of them were that ridiculously adorable.

“You feel up for a movie tonight?” Harrison asked.

Tom really didn’t, but it had been a week without Harrison. If Harrison wanted to watch a movie together, Tom was gonna make sure they did just that. “Yeah. A movie sounds great. It’s your turn to pick, too. Just please, I’m begging you, not Spider-Man again.”

Harrison made a fake offended face. “I can’t help it that the actor is absolutely stunning!”

Tom blushed as he walked up to Harrison and took his hands in his own. “Lucky for you, you get to live with him.”

“Oh I get to do a lot more than just live with him,” Harrison said in his seductive voice as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Tom’s. Even though he was kidding, Tom still felt a little heated.

They eventually ended up in the couch. Tom loved being back with Harrison again. All he’d wanted for the last two days was this right here. To be cuddled up with the love of his life.

Tom hadn’t really been feeling great the last couple of days. He’d even noticed how tired he looked in some of the pictures he’d taken with fans.

Tom almost felt sick, but he wrote it off as just being tired and extremely jet lagged from his travels.

They finally settled in and watched the movie. Tom could feel himself drifting off, and he tried to fight it, he really did, but he ended up falling asleep anyway.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Harrison looked over to Tom, and realized that he’d fallen asleep. He thought Tom had been too quiet. Harrison smiled fondly at him and slowly slid him down on the couch so that he’d be laying out, with his head resting in Harrison’s lap. 

Harrison stayed awake for the rest of the movie, gently playing with Tom’s hair and running his fingers through it. 

But Harrison couldn’t help but notice how warm Tom felt. He shared a bed with Tom, and he knew that having Tom in bed with him was like cuddling with a living furnace, but Tom felt abnormally hot tonight. 

Harrison figured it was probably just because Tom was a bit sunburnt from the trip. It wasn’t bad, but it was enough to make him warmer than normal. Plus, a low grade fever was a fairly common condition that went along with a sun burn. 

Harrison turned the TV off, and went into the kitchen to get a cup of water. He drank it quickly and went back to the couch.

Tom was still sound asleep, but Harrison knew he wouldn’t sleep as well on the couch as he would in bed. And after being on a plane all day, he definitely didn’t need to get even more sore from the couch.

Harrison leaned down and slid one arm under Tom’s legs, right around his knee, and put the other under his back. From there he gently lifted the smaller boy up, carrying him bridal style. 

Tom stirred a bit, and quietly mumbled some sort of gibberish, but didn’t wake up. 

Harrison carried him through the living room and into their bedroom. He gently sat Tom down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. 

As Harrison sat Tom down, he’d woken back up. “Wha’?” 

“Oh I’m sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just thought you’d be more comfortable in bed.”

Tom woke up totally and looked at Harrison. “Aw shit Haz, you should be mad at me. We had a night to watch a movie together and I fell asleep on you. I’m sorry babe.”

“No don’t be! You’ve had such a long week, especially these last couple days. You need the sleep,” Harrison said as he sat next to Tom on the bed. 

“Well I’m sorry anyway. I wanted to spend more time with you,” Tom’s said squinting in what looked like pain to Harrison. 

“You alright, Love?” Harrison said leaning closer and putting his hand up to Tom’s forehead. 

Tom gently brushed his hand away. “Yeah. Yeah I’m okay. My head just hurts really bad,” Tom said as he rubbed the area of his forehead where the pain was. 

“I’ll get you some ibuprofen. Wait here.” With that, Harrison took off to the kitchen to grab Tom a glass of water and medicine. 

Harrison looked through the cabinet and found the small, white bottle. He unscrewed the kid and tapped out two little blue pills. 

When he brought them back, Tom had turned the lights off. “The light was hurting my head,” Tom explained.

“That’s alright. Here, take these,” Harrison said holding out the medicine and water for Tom. 

“Thanks,” Tom said as he swallowed them. “Okay I’m officially exhausted. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Read my mind.”

Harrison climbed into bed with Tom. Naturally Tom moved himself as close to Harrison as he possibly could, and within seconds, Tom was out.

Harrison held onto Tom for a while, but Tom was burning him up. Harrison got so hot he had to take his pajama pants off and just sleep in his boxers.

Eventually, despite the uncomfortable conditions, Harrison managed to fall asleep as well.

***

About five hours later and Harrison was woken up by Tom quickly jumping out of bed and leaving the room. Harrison saw the bathroom light from the hallway flick on.

Harrison got out of bed and quickly followed after Tom. 

“Tom Love, are you-“ Harrison was interrupted by the sound of Tom vomiting into the toilet. Tom heaved several times until his body gave him a break.

“‘S nothing, Haz. Go back to-“ Tom had to stop to heave into the toilet again. 

“Babe I’m not leaving. You’re sick. I’m gonna help you.”

Tom finally quit vomiting, and he didn’t feel like he had anymore to get up. Tom was shivering horribly on top of it all. He looked over to Harrison with snot running from us nose and tears welling up in his eyes. It was obvious to Harrison that Tom just felt plain miserable.

Harrison wrapped his arms around Tom, who was now shivering violently. He almost definitely had a fever. Harrison used an old trick his mother had taught him for taking somebody’s temperature without a thermometer. Harrison kissed Tom on the forehead. While of course it didn’t tell him exactly what his temperature was, it made it apparent that Tom had a high fever.

“Tommy? Brush your teeth real quick to get the taste out of your mouth, and go get covered up. I’ll bring you some medicine and a big glass of water, okay? Then in a few hours we’ll get up and take you to a doctor alright? They’ll get you some medicine that’ll get you better in no time.”

Tom nodded. “Thanks, Hazza.”

Harrison kissed Tom’s forehead again, this time out of affection. “Of course, babe.”

Harrison grabbed some more medicine for Tom and brought it to him. Tom took it and fell back asleep almost instantly. Harrison set an alarm in his phone for eight o’clock so they could get Tom to the doctor as early as possible. That gave Tom just under four hours to get some more rest.

Harrison stayed up for another thirty minutes to make sure Tom’s fever went down. Thankfully, when Harrison kissed his forehead again, it was cooler and there was a bit of sweat on it, which meant his fever had gone down a few degrees. 

With that, Harrison rolled over and went to sleep, but still subconsciously worried about Tom.

***

Harrison’s alarm went off startling both him and Tom awake. Harrison rolled over to turn it off, then went back to Tom. He kissed him on the forehead again. His fever was definitely rising back up.

Harrison got out of bed and stretched as he stood up. He went into the kitchen to get Tom some more medicine to bring his fever down. 

Harrison gave Tom the medicine. Tom was shaking from chills, and really worrying Harrison at this point. “Tom? You think you’ll be okay while I take a shower really quick?”

Tom just groaned in response. Harrison’s heart hurt to see Tom looking, and obviously feeling, so miserable.

“I’ll leave the door open just in case,” Harrison said walking toward the bathroom. Harrison was relieved that Tom never came to the bathroom to throw up again.

Harrison got himself dressed as quickly as possible. Now he just had to get Tom up and moving. 

Harrison helped Tom out of his clothes and into something halfway decent to wear outside. He put a cap on Tom’s messy brown curls to try and lessen his chances of being recognized. God knew Tom wasn’t up for dealing with any fans today.

The trip was short and Tom’s fever seemed to go back down a bit with the help of the medicine.

Harrison and Tom walked into the hospital and Harrison walked to the desk to get Tom checked in.

The wait was longer than Harrison expected. He sat as close to Tom as he could without raising suspicions about their relationship. 

“Mr.Holland,” the nurse called from the back room.

Harrison and Tom both got up. Tom basically dragged himself. She led them down a short hallway to the room they’d be in. 

As soon as the nurse closed the door she addressed Harrison’s concerns. “Okay so we all know who you two are here, and we know that he’s not going to want to deal with people, so we’ll try and make sure the waiting room is clear when you guys leave.”

“Thank you so much,” Harrison said feeling extremely grateful.

The nurse winked at him saying that it was no big deal. She took Tom’s temperature with one of the thermometers that you just run over the forehead. “Hmm, running a bit of a fever right now looks like. Are you having any body aches with your fever?”

Tom nodded. “Yeah. Hurts to move.”

The nurse typed that into her computer. She went on to take Tom’s blood pressure, looked in his ears, and down his throat- the basics.

“Okay. This seems to be a very severe case of the flu. But there are a few other more serious illnesses it could be.”

“Like what?” What she said was the last thing Harrison wanted to hear.

“Don’t worry, nothing life threatening or anything like that, just a worse illness essentially. But to be sure, I’m afraid we’re going to have to run a small blood test.”

Harrison looked to Tom to see that his face had somehow gone even more pale. 

“No, no please no needles,” Tom pleaded. 

The nurse gave him a genuine sympathetic look. “I’m so sorry sweetie, but we just want to make sure you’re not even more ill than you seem.”

Tom began to breather heavier. He’d always hated needles and had a fear of them. 

Harrison grabbed Tom’s hand. “Tom look at me.” Tom looked up. “You’re gonna be fine, I’m right here with you, just breathe.”

Tom’s breaths slowly evened out. The nurse stepped out to get the blood test kit. 

“Hazzy please don’t let them do this,” Tom almost cried.

“Tom. They have to. But I’ll be right here the whole time to hold your hand. You squeeze it as hard as you need okay? And remember: I love you so so much,” Harrison finished all that by planting a kiss on Tom’s nose.

Harrison was glad to see Tom actually smile. “I love you too.”

The nurse walked in and Tom felt overwhelming dread. 

Harrison was just thankful that they’d had a nice and understanding nurse. 

She got everything ready for the blood test and gently stuck the needle in his arm. Harrison held Tom’s hand. Or more accurately, Tom squeezed Harrison’s hand so hard he cut off the circulation. Tom might not have been the biggest person, but he sure as hell was strong.

“Okay. All done!” The nurse quickly placed some gauze over the mark, and secured it with medical tape. “Alright that’ll heal up in just a couple days. It’ll probably bruise slightly but you’ll be good as new.”

“Thank you,” Harrison said to the nurse as she walked off.

Tom laid back on the exam table. He was feeling extremely lightheaded and the edge of his vision was going dark. 

“Tom? You okay?”

“Hurts.”

Harrison got closer to him. “I know babe but you did great. I’m so proud of you.” Harrison kissed him on the forehead again, then grabbed his hand and held it, gently running his thumb over it.

The nurse came back and explained that Tom’s blood test was sent to the lab and they’d call with results that afternoon. She also gave Tom an antibiotic that would help him get better in just a few days.

Harrison and Tom were free to go and went back to their flat. Tom was still completely miserable and he still looked pale. 

The nurses said that if Tom had a shower, just getting clean would make him feel better. But they warned Harrison not to make it too warm or Tom’s temperature could get so high that he passes out. Harrison definitely took note of that. 

When they got home, Harrison had Tom take his medicine, then tucked him into bed, putting Netflix on their TV.

Harrison sat with Tom and held him for a while. Tom actually began to feel comfortable. Having Harrison cuddled up with him made him even warmer than just the blankets. It was nice.

“Tommy? The nurses recommended that you take a shower, or bath depending on if you think you can stand that long without getting woozy.”

“Don’t wanna get up. Too comfy.” 

Harrison roles his eyes. “Come on babe it’ll make you feel better. I promise.”

Tom groaned. “Fine.”

Harrison went into the bathroom and started the water. He didn’t want Tom to potentially fall, so he filled up the tub. He made sure the water wasn’t too hot just as they had told him. 

Harrison went back to get Tom from bed. He walked him to the bathroom. 

“Okay. It’s all set for you. Go ahead and get in, I’ll help you out.”

“Haz, I think I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but you’re sick, and it sucks, so I’m going to make sure you have the easiest recovery possible.”

Tom smiled. “How’d I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?”

Harrison smiled and hugged Tom. “Now get in,” he said nudging Tom to the tub.

Tom got undressed and slowly slid into the warm water. Harrison made sure Tom was nice and cleaned up and washed his hair for him and everything. 

Harrison let Tom sit in the warm water for a while and relax. Harrison got a call from the nurse too who said that Tom just had a bad case of the flu and should be feeling better in a day or two, but he should take a week to make sure everything was out of his system. 

Harrison thanked her and went back to Tom. He got Tom all dried off and dressed in some warm, fluffy pajamas. 

“The nurse called. She said you just have a bad case of the flu and need to take a week off from doing a whole lot. So it looks like you’re stuck here with me.”

“I’m glad,” Tom said happily.

They cuddled up in bed together and Harrison kissed Tom on the lips. Tom pushed him off. “Haz don’t do that! I don’t want you to get sick too!”

Harrison looked into Tom’s big, brown, adorable eyes. “If I do it’ll be worth it. I love you Tom,” Harrison said leaning in for another kiss. 

This time Tom didn’t reject. He kissed Harrison back and cuddled into his chest.

“I love you too, Hazzy.”

**Author's Note:**

> (New Headcanon: Tom would definitely call Harrison “Hazzy.”)
> 
> So I don’t feel like this was my best work but I hope you guys liked it! I really wanted to get another Tom and Haz fic out there, there’s been far too few of them lately! Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: That Far From Home trailer though! Hype!


End file.
